


just a little longer. please.

by irlshintaro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlshintaro/pseuds/irlshintaro
Summary: " we'll find a way out, promise. but you know what that means ? "" .. i can't doubt like this ? "i shook my head, giving the male a sad smile." no, you can. everyone will have their doubts, but i want you to continue being that hero for everyone else. i'll gladly accept these little moments, though. "
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	just a little longer. please.

**Author's Note:**

> god i got the idea for this right before school this morning and i. im so sad.  
> this is actually for a friend, though ! cuz i forced him to read my crack fic in exchange for fluff  
> i promise i tried to keep it fluffy.

" so that's just it ? "

i couldn't understand his thinking. just moments before, in front of everyone else, he wanted a way out of this hellhole. now he had just .. given up ?

" momota. "

silence.

" momota, look at me. "

and so he did, looking at me. i couldn't say his expression was blank, because it wasn't. it held that same seemingly - feigned confidence, but some weakness shown bright in his eyes.

" we'll find a way out, promise. but you know what that means ? "

" .. i can't doubt like this ? "

i shook my head, giving the male a sad smile.

" no, you can. everyone will have their doubts, but i want you to continue being that hero for everyone else. i'll gladly accept these little moments, though. "

in that moment, momota looked .. relieved. like the biggest weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. and that was probably the truth. i mean, anyone would be grateful when told they weren't wrong for having doubts, right ? and that, even if it wasn't them through and through, they could still put that front up for others.

i think what really made him so grateful and relieved, though, was the mention of him being able to be weak when it was just him and i.

it was that first proper interaction of the second day of our imprisonment here at this school that sparked something between momota and myself. i wasn't entirely sure what was blooming at first, except that as each day without killing went by, we had more time to spend together. everyone had already been through the entire school a billion times, and there wasn't anything else to be found each separate time, so investigation time grew sparser and sparser until it seemed we only ever had free time anymore. no one was complaining, though, especially not momota or me.

moment upon moment piled up between us two, and it's clear where we started getting more comfortable around each other. that first day momota laid his arm around my shoulder like it belonged there. the seventh day after the first where i grabbed momota's hand to drag him along somewhere and neither of us let go. the thirteenth day after then when momota allowed me to curl up into his side and rest my head on his shoulder while a movie played. the twenty - seventh day where momota pulled me into his lap. and of course the thirtieth day. the one marking a month. the one that changed so much for us both.

and maybe it had gone quickly, but we were trapped in a prison school, being told we would have to kill our own classmates. chances of survival were so low that we couldn't care how quickly friendships developed or, really, how romantic relations even developed.

so, that thirtieth day, when momota let me kiss him the first time ? it was like nothing i'd ever experienced. sure, i had kissed before, but with him, things just .. clicked, in a way. it was just like out of the movies or books, where it feels like you were meant to kiss this one person and no one else. 

we had talked after that, both of us scared and unsure. what did this mean for us ? we confirmed that something had bloomed, of course, and maybe it was only infatuation, but we acted on it. we made the relationship official, and we had no regrets. we both knew we needed the comfort and the joy we both brought each other in such a secluded place.

so maybe .. that's why i was so terrified when we were finally given a proper motive. either one of us kills another, or we all die. i didn't want to die, but more importantly, i didn't want momota to die. he was too precious, too important to not just me, but everyone else too. but i have to wonder ; how had he felt in that moment ? was he afraid ? was he filled with sudden determination ? i would never know and i hated that. 

the hours counting down to when we would all die if a murder didn't happen slowly brought more and more fear and anxiety, so i knew where i had to go. i knew what i had to do. i knew how risky it was, but it was for momota, right ? and so when he felt a sharp pain in his head followed by the need to just .. shut his eyes after following that flash, he wanted to cry. he was dying, and he was leaving momota behind in an unforgiving school that could be the death of him as well.

when i walked in just to see amami's body, that tough guy act disappeared. i felt so many eyes on me, got so many ' i'm sorry for your loss 's later on. everyone knew we were dating, so seeing he had been the first victim ? i had to leave immediately. i didn't care what anyone said. i would stay long enough to add my two cents, and then i would rush to my own dorm.

and that's exactly what happened, exactly what led to an hour of crying. i couldn't even help much in the first hour or so of the investigation. god, it was hard to help in general. i was supposed to be investigating my own boyfriend's body ? no way. not on my watch. i'd rather join in him in death.

that investigation time was over before any of us knew it, and then we were being taken to the trial room. i didn't want this. i didn't want to participate. i sure hope no one expected me to say much. i still wound up participating much more than anticipated, but for the most part, i kept to myself.

then things seemed to start changing, the culprit was finally being exposed. akamatsu wasn't being allowed to hide anymore, but .. i could see that closeness between saihara and her. it was similar to what amami and i had, but it seemed to be in more of an insanely close friend way. it was the notice of that closeness between them right as akamatsu was being dragged away for execution that caused me to vow to protect saihara and be there for him as best as i could. 

as i confronted saihara afterwards, asking him how he felt and just .. talking to him, like amami and i had started, it almost felt like he was there with us. like amami was hugging me tightly from behind while i did my best to build that tough guy facade back up.

**Author's Note:**

> i did it ! it's not the greatest and it's not beta read, but i did my absolute best  
> please please tell me if there are any typos or mistakes !! ill be sure to correct them  
> i really hope u enjoyed.....


End file.
